the robin girl series story 1 familly together
by stardustdreamseiya
Summary: after their last battle robin left and created a new team but without one very important person he knew he would regret leaving. will robin's twin be able to pull through untill their together again.


The Robingirl series (i own nothing but the made up characters flashgirl and robingirl and the story idea)

The girl wonder's chronicle

profile

Story 1 "family reunited/crossover"

The Robingirl series profile Robin sister – Kathy Whitmore Grayson  
Real name: Kathren Whitmore Grayson  
Superhero name: Robingirl  
Age: 13 older than robin by 2 minutes  
Power: martial arts, agility and gadgets  
Family: dick/robin (twin brother) batman/Bruce (adopted father) nightwing/Tim (adopted cousin) batwoman/Sonia (adopted aunt)Alfred(butler)batgirl/Barbra(family friend)  
Mentor: batman and nightwing  
Personality: out going, adventurous, cheeky, smart,immature,reliable,overprotective, athletic, artistic appearance: think robin as a girl past: when she was 5 she ran away from home because she didn't think circus life was for her although her brother had tried to stop her she went but told him she would be back someday. After running away she came to an orphanage in New York and since she ran away they let her go to school, there she met peter parker and became best friends. She always went with peter and his aunt to the circus because she wanted to see how her brother was doing; she told peter everything about her past so he would not question why she came with him. After she was adopted by the whitmores when she was 7 and moved to Gotham city she still went to the circus with peter; when she was 8 she went to the show in Gotham where she witnessed the death of her parents after that peter told her to go and comfort dick but she was afraid he would not remember her as it had been 3 years since she left so she ran back home. One week later she went to the cemetery where she saw dick crying next to their parent's grave she came up to him but he did not recognize her so in tears she ran away and was chased by dick. She climbed a tree without him seeing and as soon as he was gone she climbed down and ran the way she came only to trip and land next to her parent's grave. There she started crying and saying it was her fault that dick felt he was the last of their family, when there it started raining and she met Alfred when he held up an umbrella for her and she told him about her past and dick being her twin brother. 1 year later she brought flowers to the cemetery while wearing a cape there she saw robin and batman. Robin could not see her face because of the hooded cape but saw she left flowers by their parent's grave, he then told her to run away and she did but she quickly recognized his voice and decided to follow them and learned that robin was indeed her brother, both batman and robin where injured so she decided to help by using one of robin's birderangs that she had found. Later that day she decided that she would become Robingirl and fight to protect her brother so she made a costume; two days later she save her brother from poison ivy's plants but that raised robin's suspicions of Robingirl and so when Kathy enrolled in Gotham Academy dick was suspicious of her being Robingirl. A month later Kathy was reveled to be Robingirl when she had been seen taking of her costume and putting on her school uniform then was brought to the bat cave by the robin and nightwing and so she spilled all about her past and became batman's second protégé alongside her brother. Meeting the team: Robingirl met kid flash the same time robin did but met the rest of the team when it was formed actually along with aqualad, robin, and kid flash she went to cadmis and started the team with them, superboy and Miss Martian. What they think: everyone thinks of her as kind of the same as robin only a tiny bit more mature and as they are with robin they are annoyed by her constant disappearances but love her non-secretive self in other words love that she's an open book with her past and her secret identity unlike her brother and also love that takes the time to do stuff with her teammates not just doing what she wants or forcing them to do what she wants and unlike robin they think she is the best choice for team leader although her brother agrees because she had trained by herself making her even more experienced than robin. Also robin used to think that it was a bad idea for her to go on the more dangerous missions.

The robin girl series story 1 crossover "Hi my name is Kathren Whitmore Grayson though everyone calls me Kathy. When I was five I ran away from the circus I called home and came to an orphanage in New York. When I went to school in New York I made a friend but then I was adopted at 7 years and moved to Gotham city. When I was 8 I went to the circus were I saw my parents die then one year later I found that dick, my brother was robin and decided I would become Robingirl to protect him." Kathy sighed "one year on Independence Day me, robin, aqualad, kid flash, flashgirl, superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis started a team. After the battle between us and Vandal savage, which we were accompanied by zatanna and rocket, robin quit the team and left as well as blocking me from reading his mind and using the telepathic link, making it impossible for me to know were he was." "This both my brother's and my story on how we reunited, a story that was hard for us to understand at first." Three months after the battle with vandal savage, in California, robin walked into the living room of Titans Tower. "Surprise" yelled his friends making him sigh, "Guys how many times do I have to tell you I'm not celebrating with a party", sometimes he thought why didn't he use one of his made up words. "Oh come on man it's been 3 months since we formed this team, its party time" robin's friend cyborg said. "No if you knew everything that happened 3 months ago you wouldn't celebrate either." Starfire immediately spoke "robin if you tell us we will be able to understand." "Look all you need to know is that I made a hard decision and that I'm not partying" robin said before leaving. After robin left beast boy started looking around nervously, "beast boy do you know something" terra asked. "What me tisch what nooooo" then everyone glared at him suspiciously causing him to shrink. Starfire softened her look and turned to her friends "I am concerned for robin, every time he refers to the 3 months he acts almost sad." From behind the door The Boy Wonder overheard and thought about how his sister and old team were doing and then an idea crossed his head "k.f. and f.g. have a communicator I can ask them." Robin ran to his room grabbed his communicator and called kid flash. "K.f. you there" robin spoke in his old voice, the one in which he hadn't spoken with in since he quit the team. "Rob that you" said kid flash said at the same time as his sister flashgirl through the communicator,"yeah it's me" robin responded and asked both speedsters if they could come to jump city to talk about the team. "Uh sure do we meet you at the tower" responded the two 16 year old speedsters. "Yeah at the tower and don't whelm me by keeping me waiting" robin said, both speedsters laughed and then hung up. Robin sighed as he realized he would have to put on his old costume, "well it is about time I take off this annoying costume, I would much rather have my old costume that's mostly black which is perfect for stelthing." Robin thought about the fact that he would have to tell the titans about being on the team and having a sister and about his past after he talked to kid flash and then put on his old costume. Across the country in Gotham city Robingirl had just come back from a mission with the team and wondered why her best friends Wally and Alice hadn't come for the mission, she knew they would never miss a mission if there wasn't something important going on so she wondered if there was something wrong. She got out of the bat cave and to her room then changed from her costume into her nightgown. Before going to bed she went outside into the balcony and wondered if her brother would ever come back and if the league would let him be on the team again if he did. When her brother had blocked any way for her to find or contact him he didn't block them from receiving half of each others injuries, so she knew he was still being robin and that made her worried. After she thought things a little more she went to bed and wished for things to be like they were before robin left. Back in jump city robin got out of his room and sneaked to the front door but before he could get outside beast boy spotted him, "dude what are you doing in your old costume" whispered the green boy. "I'm going to talk to k.f. and f.g. then I'm going tell the others about the team and all that stuff and then I'm going to start wearing this costume again and I need you to keep the others busy got it" the 13 year old boy wonder whispered. Beast boy nodded and robin went outside. He asked kid flash and flashgirl a lot of questions and finally had the nerve to ask them if he went back would the league let him back on the team and if they would let the titans on the team to. "I'm sure they would but is it ok if we tell the league and the team about all this." The boy wonder hesitated but spoke up and said "ok and I'll tell the titans, man I'm going to have to be really whelmed to tell them." Both kid flash and flashgirl smiled before running off. Robin walked back into the tower and came to the door of the living room, at first he hesitated but then went in to see them sitting on the couch. They all turned around and froze when they saw their leader in a different costume, they ran to him and began asking him questions but he told them to be quiet and began explain to them about his life, the team, how he changed his voice and personality to be more serious, about beast boy and his talk with kid flash. All the titans except beast boy, which was smiling, stood speech less in front of their leader but then nodded in understanding about all their leader had said. Kid flash and flashgirl had talked to the league and the team, by the way the whole team was almost literally jumping for joy, about robin and the titans and both agreed that robin would rejoin and the titans initiated into the team. Back in California the titans and robin were packing for the arrival of the league and when the heard a jet landing they all ran outside and saw that the league and team were waiting. The league arranged that the titans would live in mount justice with zatanna, Miss Martian and superboy while robin would go back to Gotham. Kathy was the happiest one because her brother had come back and they both could talk telepathically and read each others minds again. All the titans were happy because they quickly befriended the team and the 3 month separation of the two twins had finally ended and they had reunited.


End file.
